The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to the calculation of software usage metrics.
Large companies are often divided into many business units, and each business unit can have internal organizations, such as human resources (HR) or information technology (IT). Despite the business units being different, some of the organizations therein, such as HR and IT, may be similar to one another across the business units. Each of the business units, including the organizations, can be allocated numerous computing machines that include software products that are selected from predefined lists of forbidden and allowed software products, depending on the requirements of the business units and/or organization.